The Power of family
by Gen Asis
Summary: Whats this? Harry has figured out the powerthedarklordknowsnot. And your not going to beleve it! ONESHOT


I read something eirlier tonight, and it gave me this idea, don't know if its been used as a story though, just thought you might like the hummer in it. Its short for a reson. hope u like!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is realy for your own good." Harry yelled through the door, locking it from the outside.

"BOY LET ME OUT!" two high voices yelled from inside, one was imbued with a hissing quality.

"Nope, nuhhuhh." Harry denyed, shaking his head even though those inside the room could not see him.

"I'm going to kill you Potter!" The hissing voice.

Harry just grined. "You keep saying that, but by now I'm not beliving it. Besides, You realy should think about meeting someone to get through your control issures, Tom."

"HARRY!" this time the other voice screeched through the door.

"Nope not letting you out, Aunt Petuna." Harry snickered as he layered spells on the door. "And in five secends, I won't be able to hear you ether. Enjoy your night you two, and Aunt, Just because Uncle Vernon died of a heartatack yesterday, doesn't mean you have to mourn him, think of this as a way to help you move on." Harry placed the last spell, cutting of two shreeks of rage. "That and the laced wine you both had earlier." Harry muttered to himself.

Harry walked down the stairs of Number 4 privit Drive, leaving his Aunt and "Blood" brother up un the small room that used to be duddly's spair junk room, and was once his old bed room. His grin was wide and VERY snarky.

"So, Harry, wana place a bet?" Remus asked from the sofa in the living room, the TV was turned to an old Abot and Castello Movie, its volume turned down.

"Yah…"

"Mate, whats…"

"The point…"

"In Putting…"

"Them together…"

"If you don't make it intrsting?" Fred and George said, making every one feel like they were in a match of some kind, seeing as how the twins were sitting on either side of the room.

"Well, I say it will be intresting either way." Ginny piped up from where she was spralled out in front of the telly.

"She's right, Harry." Hermoney looked up from the book that was resting between her crossed legs. She was leaning against the couch, next to where Ron was sitting.

"Ahh,… come on, Mate!" Ron weedled, "I bet a whole week of deknoming the gardin!" Ron was idling playing with Heromnies hair.

Harry thought for a moment. "You know, I realy cant bet, after all, I appear to be the reff in this match."

"Come on!" every one coursed in the room.

"okay fine." Harry placed his bet of a week of chores at the Wesleys.

"Now we wait for the morning!" Luna looked dreamily up from her upside down edition of the Quibler. (harry had actually sneeked a peek at one of her issues and was unable too look at Luna for a whole week without blushing when he say PlayWitch sandwitched between the covers.)

-------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

Harry opened the door to the room after cautiously taking down the spells that prefented magic, apperation, portkeys, sound or movement from being transmitted from inside the room. When all was silent, with the exception of slight snoring, harry peeked in.

What started out as a cautious peek soon turned into a tumble as harry was Literaly PUSHED inside the room while the others filed in behind him. He landed with a thump, witch suprisinly, didn't wake the figure on the bed.

Getting up and sending a glair over his shouldur, harry looked at the figure under the covers, it was his aunt. And judging by her bair shouldure, was necked.

"EWWWWW." Every one said in unison.

Looking around, harry looked for the second figure. He found it huddled in the smallest, darkest corner. It was shivering and rocking back and fourth, its knees drawn up to it's chest. Eyes wide and blank, the only sign of life was the rocking.

"Oi, Riddle." Harry said as he toed Voldomort.

Tom just looked at him with pleeding eyes. "I'll be good I promise, just don't…." He took a shuddering breath, "make me do that again."

Harry just laughed.

"Looks like you won, Harry." Serious said.

"Yep," harry replied. "Who would have thought the power the dark lord knew not was my aunts necked body?" Harry asked.

Another courous of Ewwws, a shuddering ex-dark lord, and a snor from the bed accmpanyed the "SMACK" to the back of his head, curtusy of Padfoot.

------------------------------------

**A/N**: hee hee hee. Something I read gave me this idea. Hope u like the thought behind it. :Ducks smack to the head: or not


End file.
